That Was My Idea
by Harleenakyle
Summary: Arthur and Merlin are two princes whose guardians have decided that they must get to know each other if they are to ally kingdoms in the future. This story is also on AO3 under the username: Lunarcane
1. Prologue

Prologue:

Once upon a time on the night of a half moon, the kingdom of Albion's slumber was broken by a cry. In the blue darkness, torches were being lit and shoulders were shaken and doors rattled as those who had not heard the cry were awoken. Soon the streets were crowded with groggy yet alert peasants and workers, making their way toward the beacon in the night. Nobles even joined the lower civilians, rank put behind them and their awe put forth.

Towns all over Albion were coming alive, clothes and food left at home, jobs forgotten, need calling them toward the cry. Some would travel great distances and others only had to walk a few streets but all of the masses were rejoicing for the new heir to the throne had been born.

In the lower reaches of Albion in a majestic white stone palace, a king was rushing through the gilded halls in naught but his flowing gold nightgown. His face was half distraught, half elated. He was summoned by the cries of a baby. As he passed between shadows and moonlight his long silvery hair glinted, loose from its normal plait. The sound of his bare feet against the floor was softened by the long red carpet over the cold white-gray stone. He was making his way to the servants' quarters.

Through the towering arched windows that dominated the walls there were already peasants and nobles alike lining the grounds of the castle, small orange glows that the king barely noticed as he found the small wooden staircase that lead away from the main hall and down into the dark corridor of the servants' quarters. The carpets were brown rags littered here and there, trying meagrely to keep the chill out at night. The worn wooden doors were cracked open as servants peered out in alarm and awe as their sire made his way to the only door that was all the way open. The child's cries had died down to watery hiccups and the sound of heavy breathing was coming from the small bedroom. The king didn't bother knocking and strode through, slightly out of breath himself.

On the hay stuffed bed was a sweaty, determined looking servant woman who was holding a tiny red, squirming baby. Another woman servant was mopping up the afterbirth to the best of her ability with rags and a bucket. The light from the shuttered window fell across the mother's awed blue eyes, which peered tiredly but unmoving from beneath her straggly brown hair.

"This is Merlin." She rasped solemnly, turning the tiny baby with great care toward the king. He let out a breath and noticed her share an understanding smile. She could feel it too, the strong magic pulsing from the child like a steady heartbeat.

"Hunith, my pardon, Lady Hunith. May I?" He inclined his head toward the newly royal woman, acknowledging her status. She nodded and kissed Merlin's forehead before gently handing him over to the king, umbilical cord still tied on his stomach. The king accepted the baby almost giddily. The baby's eyes were slowly blinking, not really seeing the king's beaming face. "He will be king," the current king mumbled, "his title henceforth will be Prince Emrys." He opened the shutters next to Hunith's head with one hand, the people had already migrated to the grounds beneath the room. Summoned. "HE WILL BE KING, HIS TITLE IS PRINCE EMRYS. HIS NAME IS MERLIN!"

"ALL HAIL THE KING! ALL HAIL PRINCE EMRYS!" The crowd chanted, roaring with applause and celebration. "ALL HAIL THE KING! ALL HAIL PRINCE EMRYS! ALL HAIL!"

An irate, sturdy-looking king loomed in a squat white hall. He was standing next to a small blonde child who was fiddling with his cape while the king flexed and unflexed his fists, trying to collect his nerves. This king had a strong yet polite face that was, at the moment, contorted with frustration and humiliation, his soft blue eyes shining with resentment. The fine black leather of his gloves made his hands let out a shuddery low squeak as he moved them. The blonde kid watched them.

"Arthur," the king addressed the child, "remember to stay by my side at all times, do NOT go into the crowd and do NOT say anything. Stop when I stop and go when I go. You will give the locket to the baby in the bassinet and then come back to my side." The king looked over his shoulder at the large silver embroidered blue doors. "I am sorry for this Arthur but I cannot afford another mistake when I am trying to re-build relations with other kingdoms. You'll understand when you're older." He affectionately smoothed the boy's golden hair once then dropped his hand. Arthur didn't understand.

"Why do they hate us father?"

"I—I made an error in judgement five years back."

"That's when I was born!" Arthur latched on to the only thing he understood.

"Yes, Arthur… We will talk more later," Uther noticed his son's unhappy expression, "I mean it Arthur. By my side."

"Yes father." Arthur mumbled then moved to stand nervously beside his father as they entered the grand hall.

There were royalty from all across Greater Albion crowded in the ballroom; kings, queens, and nobles intermingling and laughing politely at each other's jokes. The range of clothing differed vastly, Uther nearly felt drab himself had it not been for some of the poorer kingdoms. Uther was wearing a long dark blue tunic, the colour in honour of Albion's celebration, with a great gold, red, and silver threaded dragon embroidered on to the torso. His cloak, gold, reflected one of the colours of Camelot, his kingdom. It was buttoned with silver pendants that bore his family, the Pendragon's, crest. He wore a moderate circlet of gold with rubies studded and shining brightly over his closely cut, short gray hair. A long decorated sheath hung from his belt which, like his gloves and boots, were made from the finest black leather his kingdom could custom.

Arthur stared bewildered at the size of the ballroom. In Camelot the throne room was the biggest room and even that was only half of the size of Albion's hall. Its roof arched with thick wooden beams to meet in a point far above their heads, many paned windows were on every wall with one giant circular one adorning the wall above the throne.

Arthur was dressed similarly to his father, the only difference being that Arthur had wanted brown leather instead of black. He stared ahead to the end of the wide red carpet that lead up to the bassinet and throne. The bassinet was simple with white silk hanging off the side of it, too deep to see the baby from the sides and too tall for Arthur to see in to it without getting on to one of the steps that lead up to the throne. Standing in front of the throne, waiting to receive them was King Elrich.

No longer hurried and in shock but beaming with pride and joy over the new prince, Elrich had his long, silver hair plaited and a dim gold but large mural crown adorned his head. He had a ragged looking but jovial face that was marked with age and warfare. Elrich wore a long sleeved white tunic that was belted with fine brown leather and had a solid gold sheath hanging from it. Arthur stared at King Elrich's sleeves, they were large and cuffed at the wrist instead of the straight like his and his father's. His cape was different too, it was over the shoulder, dark blue velvet, and pinned in silver instead of buttoned.

Arthur turned to tug on his father's cloak and ask why the other king's sleeves were so poufy but then stopped, his small hand hovering in the air above the yellow fabric before dropping it. Not looking up while walking, Arthur nearly tripped over Uther's cloak when he stopped and Uther had to put his hand on Arthur's shoulder to keep him from toppling over.

"Ah, King Uther, a pleasure to see you again," King Elrich walked down from his large silver throne with his arms wide open to receive Uther.

"Likewise my dear King Elrich," Uther placed his hands on Elrich's elbows and Elrich clasped his hands around Uther's, Uther then kissed Elrich once on each cheek then conceded to Elrich kissing him on the forehead.

"Always so much forehead space to choose from, huh Uther? Ha!" Elrich burst into laughter as Uther glowered jokingly at him. Arthur stared in amazement at Elrich and his father. He had never seen anyone tease his father and get away with it before. He also didn't recognize the greeting they had done. Arthur half walked forward with his arms out wide, half turned to his father to see if he was doing it right.

"Not yet Arthur, you have to be at least my height to greet other kings like that." Uther chuckled light heartedly, it was the happiest he had been in a while. Uther had underestimated the relief being with an old friend would bring him.

"Until then young prince Arthur, you can just bow politely. I'm sure one day you will be as tall as your father." King Elrich said then reached out his hand and ruffled Arthur's hair. Arthur nearly fell over from the King's strength in ruffling.

"Arthur has a present for the young prince. Arthur would you like to give it to him now?" Uther bent down and pushed Arthur forward a bit. The boy walked up to the bassinet and stood on his tip toes to peer in. A small, no longer red but healthy pink faced baby with bright blue eyes was blinking up at him. The baby looked at him tiredly as Arthur brought out a thick gold chain with a small ovular locket dangling from it. Merlin noticed the locket once it was closer to his face and stared at it with wide eyes.

Uther watched to see that Arthur wasn't upsetting the baby before turning to Elrich.

"So where is the Lady Hunith?" Uther questioned, trying to feel casual but failing due to some of the royals nearby looking at them with mild distaste on their faces.

"She is resting. With young Prince Emrys keeping her up at nights she hasn't been sleeping as well. She did not feel up for the party." Elrich said while also staring at Arthur dangling the locket over the baby. He pondered over the two princes, then, an idea struck him. A flickering as if someone had lit a candle in his mind, "Uther."

Uther seemed to be considering something as well, "Elrich. Have I forever stained Camelot with my…regrettable actions, or do you think Camelot can be redeemed?"

"As it stands now, your army is far too fierce for the other kingdoms to take arms against you."

"That's not what I asked."

"Redeemable, perhaps, but not by you, old friend."

"Then we are thinking the same idea. Arthur and Prince Emrys could make amends where we could not."

"Uther, I've forgiven you—"

"—but they have not." Uther nodded toward the whole of the room behind them. The lords and ladies, the kings and queens, and even their servants all held hostility toward Uther and Camelot. "You want there to be a time where all the kingdoms are united?"

"Of course," Elrich nodded, stroking his bare chin, "I am not arguing with you Uther, I see where you are going."

"I don't want my son to suffer for my…mistakes." Uther said under his breath, close to Elrich. Luckily Arthur was too fascinated by the tiny pink prince to notice the two kings mutterings.

"He won't. Should Arthur become well respected and Merlin as well, they could ally and repair relations between Camelot and Greater Albion. Perhaps Arthur could spend his summers here, in Lesser Albion. Get to know young Merlin, once the babe has grown old enough to appreciate boyish company."

"…I wish Prince Emrys had been a Princess, she could have ruled with Arthur."

"Why not wish that Arthur were a girl? You could always father another—"

"I will never take another bride, nor another child so long as Igraine lies beneath the ground." Uther near shouted at his friend. Several lords and ladies glared at him. "I am sorry, old friend."

"I didn't know what to do with the necklace, so I dropped it by his head, is that alright father?" Arthur came back from the bassinet and tugged on his father's gold cloak.

"Yes, son. It is alright." Uther said, feeling heart worn, he picked up his child and held him in his arms. "We should be getting back, it is a week's ride from here to Camelot."

"You could allow me to assist and stay longer?" Elrich lifted his broad hand and Uther flinched. Elrich nodded sadly, "I understand."

"We can come back one day right? Maybe if Prince Emrys has a brother?" Arthur piped up from by Uther's arms. Elrich chuckled.

"Wouldn't be anywhere near as much celebration as this if Hunith had a second child."

"Why not?"

"Because he or she wouldn't be the chosen one."

"I don't understand."

"Our heirs aren't born, they're chosen. By...magic." Elrich glanced at Uther but he seemed not to be worried.

"How does magic know if he's the right one?" Arthur was confused. "Did magic choose you?"

"No, I'm actually a regent until Prince Emrys reaches adulthood. The late queen, my wife Isla, was the prior chosen one. She was chosen by magic to be queen but she was the one who chose me to be king. Well, her and her father had some say in the matter, thankfully I was of noble blood." Elrich had a fond smile on his face in remembrance.

"But how does magic know?" Arthur persisted.

"I don't know. It's magic, it just knows. It sends its signal then we all know. Bugger if I'm going to learn all the know-how behind it."

"We should really get going." Uther finally spoke up, "it was truly a delight to see you again my friend, and I will letter you later about our future arrangements." He whisked away making his cape fan out in a way that not only Arthur but Elrich was envious of. Dimly, Elrich heard Arthur ask his father why they stayed for so little of time if it took so long to get here. Elrich sighed.

Watching them depart King Elrich wandered back to the bassinet where Merlin lay. The baby had somehow managed to fall asleep despite the noise surrounding him. Spotting another lord and lady heading his way, Elrich quickly stroked the baby's cheek fondly and whispered, "you've got kingdoms to rule Merlin, don't get tuckered out quite yet," then turned to greet the arriving pair.


	2. Chapter 1

The sun was distant in the pale blue sky but its heat clung to the grounds of Camelot where the young prince, his father, a retinue of servants, and the knights stood waiting. The small group of overdressed people were standing, not within the walls of Camelot, but in a nearby hilly field where the livestock usually roamed, not too far from the softwood forest. The livestock were cleared to another field for the day, as Camelot was expecting important visitors that had a particular way of traveling, unfit for the square in front of the castle where Uther usually received his guests.

Arthur was squinting with his head bowed, the sun's rays were bright that day. He felt damp with sweat and very uncomfortable in his royal wear.

Five years since Merlin's birth and Arthur had turned a healthy nine years of age. He had lost most of his soft baby-like features and had grown tall and skinny. His nose had lengthened and, though still round, was beginning to take on his father's stern bridge. His eyes remained dark blue and his bright blonde hair was still golden. He had two large front teeth though, that were noticeably gapped and still refused to fall out despite Arthur's desperate wiggling. They were his last baby teeth and the boy dearly wanted to grow new, adult teeth to take their places.

Arthur was wiggling one of his teeth with his tongue that moment, he was upset and tired of waiting for his supposed new friend on that first day of summer. Uther, beside him, had his bare hand, leather forgone in the intense heat, tightly gripping Arthur's purple-cloaked shoulder. Uther was noticeably more upset than Arthur was, teeth grit and temper snappish. Arthur looked over at the hand on his purple-cloaked shoulder and pushed his tooth forward angrily. Arthur had wanted to wear his red cloak.

"But red is the colour of Camelot!" Arthur proclaimed earlier, while pulling his favorite cloak around his neck. He stood stubbornly in front of his tall, wooden wardrobe as his father strode to him from the door of his room.

"Red is aggressive. We are welcoming friends, not preparing for war. This is why you will wear the purple cloak. It shows our nobility and loyalty to the high crown." Uther made no move to remove Arthur's cloak. He merely stood silently with a look of disapproval written on his face. Arthur felt a twitch of nervousness and his fingers jerked up toward the knot but pride of his kingdom won out.

"Red is the colour of bravery and I want to wear it! It's my best cloak! You can't make me wear the other one! You can't! You can't!"

Standing in the fields, later that morning, with a hand on his sore, red cheek, and the other hand gripping his purple cloak very tightly, Arthur sulked.

"Stand up straight." Uther chided, even though he was squinting as well, his eyes growing tired from the heat. Arthur sighed sullenly and stood up straighter. His father hardly ever hit him, Arthur didn't understand why he was so angry that day. He almost thought about asking when he noticed a distant shape in the sky.

"There it is!" Arthur shouted and pointed toward the sky, his eyes shining with excitement. Noticing his father's grimace, though, he quickly quieted down.

In a matter of minutes, a golden dragon came wheeling down from the sky and landed in the grassy fields, ten horse-lengths away from them. It was as tall as Camelot's highest turret and as thick as the castle's hall. The dragon had a long face that looked between a snake and a horse, somehow the expression it bore made it look wise. It brought in its massive leathery wings and crouched down to let its riders slide off.

Arthur gaped at the size of its talons. Beside the boy, Uther was clenching his hand very hard and willing himself not the clench the one holding Arthur.

"UTHER!" Elrich bellowed from by the dragon, after having helped Hunith down from the saddle. Uther stood awkwardly awaiting his friend to come striding over. Elrich was resplendent in his large, white sleeved shirt and golden tunic. His tall golden crown, adorned with a single sapphire, nearly fell of his head as he embraced Uther.

"You've grown a beard," Uther commented, in lieu of their usual greeting.

"Hardly." Elrich responded, pulling at the short, gray goatee he had chosen to sport. There were a few matching gray strands in Elrich's shoulder-length, loose hair. He grasped Uther's elbows and the two kings greeted each other properly. Uther, again feeling underdressed, in his purple cloak over his deep brown leather jacket and black tunic and his modest ruby circlet (dug out from the bottom of his small crown chest), gave Elrich a smaller smile than he would have initially.

Hunith came walking up next, dressed in a straight dress of pale green, she looked elegant and gentle. Her gown trailed behind her delicately, as if made from thin paper. Her dark hair piled high upon her head. Her eyes were a bit lined but it didn't detract from her sweet, heart-shaped face. She greeted Uther like an old friend despite having never met.

"Your majesty, King Uther. I've been meaning to come see you since I missed you at Merlin's birth party." She laid her hands on his and bent her knees and head slightly.

"I am glad you are able to come today," Uther said, meaning it truthfully. He laid his hands atop hers and bent at the waist to bow to her. After standing up he put his hand on Arthur's shoulder and pushed him forward, "this is my son, Arthur."

Arthur bowed politely. Hunith curtseyed back.

"This is my son, Merlin." Hunith said. She turned around and with two hands, encouraged the hiding prince to come forth. Merlin toddled forward hesitantly. Arthur frowned. Merlin was very small for a boy of five. He had dark and unruly black hair, huge ears, pale skin, big, round cheeks, a tiny button nose and the largest, water-blue eyes Arthur had ever seen. _He looks like a baby!_ Arthur was disgusted. He didn't want to play with a baby. Merlin was wearing a blue cloak over a gold tunic over a white poufy shirt. The material seemed quite thick and it hindered Merlin's ability to waddle faster.

Arthur was glaring at Merlin. Merlin was giving Arthur an equally apprehensive look.

"Merlin, are you cold?" Hunith fussed over him, "it was a bit chilly today, up in the air."

Arthur looked incredulously at Lady Hunith. Merlin remained silent.

"Arthur, you should greet young Prince Emrys." Uther prompted. Arthur scowled but turned to Merlin and bowed none-the-less. "You should greet him as you would another king, Arthur. He will be yours, one day, after all."

Arthur turned aghast to his father.

"Ha! Little kings greeting each other! I like it. Emrys, my boy, do you remember what I showed you? How I greeted King Bayard?" Elrich put his hands on his knees and bent forward to address the little prince. Merlin looked fearfully at Arthur then back to Elrich.

"But he's much shorter than I am!" Arthur exclaimed. Uther's face flashed with anger and Arthur knew he would be scolded when they were alone.

"Bend down and you will be fine." Uther suggested. Elrich gave Merlin a little shove toward Arthur. Uther did the same with Arthur to Merlin. Arthur tried to bend down but ended up kneeling to be of even height. Merlin had barely any elbows so Arthur had to make do by grabbing his upper arms. Arthur paused then kissed Merlin's cheeks as quick as he could. Merlin, eyes wide, looked back at Hunith for help.

"Bow your head, Arthur." Uther added, trying to be helpful. Arthur bowed his head with great reluctance. Merlin turned back to Arthur. _He has such big eyes. Like a deer._ Arthur thought as he peeked upward to see what was taking so long. Hunith gently guided Merlin forward to kiss Arthur's forehead. It felt wet. When he looked up he noticed a string of saliva stretched out from Merlin's mouth to Athur's forehead.

"Eww!" Arthur jumped away from the other boy and started wiping his forehead. Elrich burst out laughing. Even Uther smiled a little. Then the dragon chuckled and both Uther and Arthur started. Uther's hand flew to his sword, gripped it, and then let go.

"Balinore! You can take off now." Elrich shouted toward the dragon-rider, noticing his friend's discomfort. The dark-haired man nodded and spoke to the dragon, who spread its wings and launched into the air.

"Balinore, the name seems familiar." Uther commented, turned away from the flying beast.

"Ay, the young prince's father." Elrich said.

"Your husband?" Uther asked Hunith.

"No." Hunith answered resignedly. There was a small silence. Arthur broke it.

"Can we go now?"

"…yes. Go show young Prince Emrys our kingdom." Uther smiled tightly. Arthur grabbed Merlin's sleeve and pulled him along for a bit before letting him go and running ahead. Merlin toddled after, nowhere as fast as the older prince. A few servants and knights followed the boys at a leisurely pace.

"Are you sure they will be safe?" Elrich asked.

"They will be fine. I even have my physician, Gaius, tailing them." Uther brushed off the other kings' concerns and gestured for them to follow him up the hill and toward the castle. The princes were running up the hill as well but toward the training grounds rather than the castle itself. Elrich spoke up.

"Gaius! I remember him. Good man, very—"

"ARTHUR PICK UP YOUR CLOAK THIS INSTANT!" Uther bellowed, staring after the belligerent boy, whose purple cloak lay rumpled on the grass far behind him. Merlin, coming upon the cloak, tried vainly to collect the fabric in his arms but kept stepping on it and stumbling. One of the servants, an older man with wispy white hair, kindly took Merlin's bundle from him and gestured the boy onward.

"Like father, like son." Elrich teased, Uther turned with bright red cheeks to his friend.

"If we're sharing stories I'm telling the one about the broken sword." Uther warned.

"More war stories?" Hunith raised an eyebrow.

"Something akin to that." Elrich thumped Uther on the back, "my kingdom for tea, Uther."

"Well if that's what you're offering, I'd better accept." Uther said, Hunith laughed. Uther glanced at her with a small smile then turned back to Elrich. "I would like to visit Isla's grave, next summer…" His expression softened.

"You will be bringing Arthur to our kingdom then? Elrich told me that you were not fond of the idea." Hunith said. They stopped before the wooden gate that lead out of the field and onto the streets before the castle. A servant opened it for them and they passed through.

"I…I wish to pay respect to Isla. Abstaining from her kingdom for the rest of my life would be against the help she gave me…at that time long ago." The king looked grim. "Aside from that, Arthur should get to know Lesser Albion if the two are to ally…m-magic and all."

Elrich looked greatly relieved and put his hand on Uther's back much more gently than before.

"You were very close with Queen Isla, I take it?" Hunith asked, curious. Uther glanced at her.

"Yes, she was Ygraine's sister. They were quite fond of each other and visited often."

"I thought I told you this." Elrich frowned, trying to remember.

"You tell me a lot of things, and in erratic order. It's hard to keep things straight." Hunith laughed lightly. They passed along on the dirt road next to the houses, some neat and some in shambles. Nearly upon the gate, a peasant walked forward to address them then spat at Uther. The knights took out their swords but Uther stopped them from advancing.

"Leave him." Uther had to bite the inside of his cheek to restrain himself from yelling. He normally would not tolerate the peasant's behaviour. The peasant ran off.

"You should have—" Elrich started.

"No. Let them be angry. They have a right to be." Uther scowled.

"That was disrespectful, I would have thrown him in the stocks."

"I have to keep the peace in my kingdom, Elrich."

"Because of—" Hunith stopped.

"Yes." Uther stalked forward, getting inside the gate. The King and Lady Hunith looked to each other worriedly, then followed.

Arthur was beaming when he finally reached the training grounds. He rushed to where he kept his wooden sword, Uther promised that Arthur would use a real sword once he was older, and held it up with gusto. He looked around for the others and saw them, and Merlin, walking over to him from the small gate in the wall twenty feet away from him. Merlin was being carried by Gaius, the wispy haired, high eye-browed old man who took care of Arthur whenever he was sick or injured. Merlin wiggled out of Gaius' arms as soon as he spotted Arthur and came running over, now void of his own cloak and his jacket (which Gaius had given to one of the servants to put in Merlin's room).

"You're," he panted, "fast." His voice was high pitched yet quiet. Arthur didn't like it.

"That's 'cause I'm bigger than you." He said smugly. Arthur looked at Merlin questioningly. "Do you hunt?"

"…no."

"Do you know how to sword fight?"

"…no."

"Do you know how to do anything?" Arthur asked derisively.

"I-I-I can count to five, and, and, I can make a sand castle, and I can do magic!" Merlin proudly spread his fingers and made Arthur's wooden sword float out of his hand. Briefly, Arthur noticed Merlin's eyes turning gold.

"Hey!" Arthur jumped back in surprise. He had never seen magic before. He had only ever heard about it from Gaius. His father had said nothing about it. Arthur waved a hand underneath his floating wooden sword. "W-what else can you do?"

Merlin smiled. It was a tiny smile with almost no teeth but it was the first smile Arthur had seen on Merlin.

"I can move stuff." He moved the sword over to the other side of the grounds, where Gaius, a servant, and two knights were standing, watching. The servant applauded Merlin and Gaius waved.

"What else? Can you lift a horse or a person? Can you turn into an animal? How about a dragon?" Arthur was fascinated.

"I can only move stuff. Uncle Elrich said—"

"Uncle?"

"Mama says to call him that. Since he's not my dad and, and he's helping taking care of me."

"You can only move stuff?"

"Yeah. 'Cause Uncle Elrich said that big stuff is for when I'm big." Merlin scratched his head. "I hope I get big soon."

"Can you move me?" Arthur persisted.

"No. I'm not allowed." Merlin said. Arthur frowned, a little bit envious but also, a little bit disappointed.

"That's boring. Give me my sword back." Arthur crossed his arms. Merlin's eyes turned gold again as he concentrated on moving the toy back to them. Arthur grabbed it, then threw it across the grounds. "Get it again."

Merlin looked at Arthur with furrowed eyebrows but did as he said. Arthur threw the sword yet again. "Come on then, get it."

Merlin frowned but did so. Arthur looked around himself, they were near the fence that separated the training grounds from the grassy yard behind the castle. There was a rock.

"Catch it before it hits the ground." Arthur demanded and hoisted the rock as far as he could. Merlin flailed and tried to catch the rock with his magic but wasn't quick enough. "You're terrible at magic. I bet you're the worst wizard in the whole kingdom of Greater Albion."

Merlin's eyes watered but he didn't speak.

"I bet, you're such a weakling at magic that you can't do big magic because you're too weak not just because you're a small baby." Arthur continued. Merlin started to cry but kept staring at Arthur resiliently. He still said nothing. Arthur felt a little bit bad but didn't care enough to apologise. "Come on, I'll get you a stick and I can teach you how to sword fight." Merlin sniffed then followed Arthur as they climbed under the wooden fence and toward one of the big trees in the yard.

Sword fighting, as it turned out, was not a good idea. A few fights and a few bruises later and Gaius was reprimanding Arthur for making Merlin cry again. Deciding that perhaps they had played enough, Gaius brought the two of them to the kitchens to eat. After lunch they toured the grounds, the wall, the castle, and even the dungeons as Arthur specifically wanted to show Merlin what happened to the scum who dared defy Camelot. When evening fell, Merlin was shown his room and Arthur was brought to Uther's.

"Arthur," Uther's stern voice caused Arthur to be very hesitant while approaching the high-backed, mahogany chair. Uther was sitting next to a small, circular table that carried a silver goblet and a lit candelabra. There was moonlight shining through the blue stained glass windows that lined the walls, tall and skinny. Arthur sat in the chair that was opposite Uther.

"Yes father?"

"Have you behaved today?"

"Yes, father."

"I heard from Gaius that you were not being nice to Prince Emrys this morning." Uther lifted a (much less impressive than Gaius') eyebrow at the boy.

"Sorry, father. I just…he doesn't do much, does he? He's too young."

"All the more reason to be more considerate to him, he's young, and therefore needs someone older to show him new things. I'm sure you will get along better if you actually take time to show him things instead of being angry that he doesn't know these things already. Sir Antor has fun teaching you and he does not bruise you and make you cry."

"He bruises me sometimes."

"Yes but only to teach you a lesson."

"Then I was teaching Emrys a lesson."

"It's Prince Emrys, and no you weren't, you were bullying him. Think about Sir Antor and his ways and perhaps you'll have a better time."

"Why does Lady Hunith call Prince Emrys, Merlin?" Arthur fidgeted in his chair.

"Because that is his name. Prince Emrys is his title. Prince amongst the non-magic, Emrys amongst the magic." Uther explained, leaning on the armrest and looking at the windows.

"Merlin showed me magic today." Arthur admitted, watching his father closely. Uther tensed.

"It's Prince Emrys unless he allows you to call him otherwise. Goodnight Arthur."

"But father—"

"To bed. Now." Uther stared wearily at his confused son then sighed and smoothed his son's golden hair. "It's late."

Arthur slid from his chair and left the room. At the door he turned and looked back.

"Goodnight father."

"Goodnight Arthur."

Arthur closed the door and Uther leaned on his hand and stared at the flickering flames of the candles.


	3. Chapter 2

A peasant girl was helping her mother pick eggs while the chickens clucked about her feet. She was a tiny, dark skinned child with black, tight curls cascading from her head and down her back. Too little to help her mother seed gardens or even to pull weeds, she was left to delicately try not to break the eggs she lifted from the nests and set into her near too big basket.

She was just leaving the coop when she felt a sudden drop of water hit her hand. Blinking, the small child looked up to the cloudless, sunny sky in surprise. She looked back at her hand and watched the drop roll off and onto the ground.

Her mother then called for her and she whirled around and quickly followed not bothering to look back. From the East came a gust of wind and another drop of rain fell to the earth, landing on a turret belonging to the castle of Camelot.

"Let's do something else." Arthur said dully while watching Merlin attempt to hold a real sword. Sir Antor stood warily by, greasy brown hair and bushy mustache obscuring his face. Arthur had been able to lift the sword for a whole minute, Merlin couldn't even get it off the ground.

It had been three weeks since Merlin arrived. Uther had assigned both Gaius and Sir Antor to watch the boys since two days after his talk with Arthur, Merlin mysteriously acquired a particularly large bump on his head. Both boys refused to say anything. Gaius, however, recounted the tale of Arthur's rather too enthusiastic throw of a rock toward the small boy after he had discovered that Merlin had finally learned to catch with his magic.

So Sir Antor, despite his fondness for Arthur, scowled and grunted with the best of it whenever Arthur voiced poor ideas (which was often). Feeling guilty though, Sir Antor would let them play with bits of his armour and would attempt to teach them small lessons on what being a knight was like.

Today he let them hold his sword while visiting the armory. Thankfully it was too heavy for either boy to hurt anyone with. The armory, however, was a bit hot and stinking of sweat and metal, the knight could tell that it was bothering Arthur. The boy had grown grumpier as the time progressed.

"What do you suggest we do, kid?" Sir Antor made sure his voice was gruff, Arthur seemed to think he could get away with more whenever Sir Antor spoke normally.

"I want to go into the woods." Arthur said, a gleam in his eyes. Sir Antor sighed.

"Too many beasties sire, your father said no."

"But it's boring staying on the castle grounds."

"And it's dangerous going into the woods. Find something else to do. Prince Emrys, what would you like to do?" Sir Antor had taken to prompting the foreign prince since he noticed that the child was unusually quiet. He found Prince Emrys kind of disconcerting, but simple enough to please and to keep entertained.

"Say something dummy!" Arthur stamped his foot. Sir Antor swatted Arthur on the head. Merlin said nothing.

"Be nice kid." Sir Antor scolded. Arthur was furious, he turned and started walking quickly away. Arthur also seemed to think that if he walked fast enough, 'old' Sir Antor would not be able to watch them so closely. The knight briefly thought of Gaius and wished he had not been whisked away to deal with some ailing lord.

He looked down at Merlin. Merlin wasn't there. He looked up. Neither boy was there, _how were they so fast?_ Sir Antor sped out of the armory in a panic not noticing the now smirking Arthur and Merlin hidden behind a rack of spears.

They held still for a while, crouched and trying to be silent. Once they thought the knight was far enough away, Arthur stood up and Merlin walked toward the door.

"Merlin." Arthur said. Merlin paused and looked at Arthur with a surprised expression.

"Only my mummy calls me Merlin 'cause no one else is s'posed to." He said.

"I'm going to call you Merlin and you're going to say that you let me call you Merlin 'cause I don't want to get in trouble. And if you don't I'll lie." Arthur pushed past the boy and peered into the corridor.

Taking a breath, Arthur tried to relieve some of the heat he was feeling. It wasn't just the armory, he thought, he had felt uncomfortable since he awoke. He felt as if he were suffocated, he just couldn't bear being inside anymore. He wanted fresh air and relief.

Merlin tried to look around Arthur as the older Prince was leaning close to the side of the doorway. Merlin could make out the white-gray stones of the corridor and the red tapestries that hung on the walls next to the skinny, simple rectangular windows of Camelot that were now becoming familiar to him. It was not as regal as Lesser Albion but Merlin didn't mind, quite liked it actually.

Arthur stared down the corridor and then turned to look the other way, no servant was in sight and Sir Antor was probably well away. He pulled Merlin out of the room by his hand and they ran to the opposing wall. Inching forward, Arthur peered around the corner then smiled and tugged at Merlin and ran to another opposing wall opposite a fleet of stairs.

Arthur wiped a hand on his sweaty forehead then carefully tread along the wall and over to the steps. They made it down without too much difficulty, the going was slow though as Merlin's legs were much shorter than Arthur's.

Once they had made it down, Arthur checked for servants again. The halls were empty. They were near the door that lead through the kitchens and into the field. Arthur was starting to worry.

Feeling too overheated to stop though, the prince went to the door and pushed it in and saw nobody. The kitchens were empty. Arthur shook his head to clear it as Merlin softly walked past and hid behind a table leg despite the lack of people. There wasn't anything cooking or fires burning or even a maid to clean the floors.

Arthur knew it was wrong, knew that there had to be somebody but as soon as he had opened that door he also knew that he had to get out. He could feel his skin's heat and the drip of sweat that occasionally fell to the floor. He kept going, he barely remembered to tug at Merlin's shoulder before exiting the kitchens and finally making it to the grounds.

The sky was gray with heavy clouds and there still wasn't a person around. No lords, ladies, servants, knights, children, not his father nor Merlin's mother, not King Elrich, nor even Gaius. There wasn't enough wind blowing though so Arthur made for the gate that would lead to the sheep pastures, the fields that were near the woods.

He had wanted to go after all.

Rushing, he and Merlin finally made it to the fields where, to Arthur's great relief and mild annoyance, a shepherd stood tending his flock as the boys hid behind the wooden gate.

"I can't believe we made it this far. There's usually hundreds of servants about." Arthur looked back toward the castle as he crouched behind the solid, thick gate. He felt the suffocation from earlier go away, the heat slowly fading, but then felt a kind of pulling feeling in his chest, it almost hurt. Arthur felt a deep need to go into the forest.

Merlin was tracing an etching on the gate unaware of Arthur's worries. _Royal Flock_ ,proclaimed the door though Merlin couldn't really tell, his learning only taking him so far. Arthur turned back to him, agitated.

"Merlin, could you…I don't know, distract the shepherd or something. I want to go to the forest."

"Not s'posed to." Merlin mumbled while looking toward the field and forest just down the hill from them. He frowned suddenly.

"I don't care. Besides, don't you want to see a manticore? Or a unicorn? Maybe a dragon!" Arthur near shouted but remembered to keep quiet. He peeked around the gate and looked through the fence. The shepherd was picking his ear with his thick, bulbous pinky. The prince wrinkled his nose and pulled back. "Knock his staff over."

Merlin didn't want to but Arthur was always so angry whenever he didn't do as he said, screwing up his face he held out both of his tiny hands and felt the crook with his magic and pulled it away from the shepherd.

The shepherd, who had been leaning on the staff at the time, fell flat on his face. Arthur and Merlin burst out laughing. Merlin felt a little bad but it had been funny.

Thankfully the shepherd didn't notice the giggling boys as the sheep bleated noisily. Arthur nearly forgot to run but then started tugging on Merlin's arm fiercely and they raced through the fence and nearly down the hill before Merlin started to pull back against Arthur's grip.

"What are you doing? We're almost there!" Arthur slowed a little but his heart was racing fiercely and that pull was tingling in his chest.

"No. Wrong. Something's wrong. Not s'posed to. It feels bad. I want to go home." Merlin looked scared of the forest, his big eyes wide with a hint of gold lurking in the blue. They heard a shout.

"Hurry!" Arthur pulled again at Merlin's arm but this time the little boy fell forward and both of them wound up tumbling the last few feet to the beginning of the woods.

Merlin began to cry miserably as his face and hands were scraped and bleeding slightly. Arthur felt guilty but then heard the shepherd shout again. He hastily grabbed Merlin and attempted to drag him into the forest. Merlin was too upset though.

"N-n-no. My chest hurts. I don't want to." Merlin blubbered then with a look of shock and golden eyes suddenly Arthur was left with an armful of nothing.

"Merlin?" Arthur queried as he looked around worriedly. Suddenly there was no shepherd and flock, suddenly there was forest surrounding him and he was all alone.

"M-Merlin? Stop it. Where have you brought me? Bring me back. This isn't fair. I'll tell!" Arthur panicked and started stumbling in random directions. "Merlin? Please?"

He stumbled a few steps and felt great fear wash over him, he didn't know where he was and the pull was gone. It was dark, the sky was gray, and it started to rain heavily.

A tall, dark haired woman walked into his vision from behind a tree but as soon as he saw her she disappeared a second after. All he could tell was that she was wearing something vividly red.

He was reminded of Lady Hunith briefly but he knew it was not her.

"Merlin?" He called in a small voice. He was wet and cold now, the rain wasn't letting up. The ground was muddy and he had almost lost a shoe to a puddle. He kept walking forward.

This time when the lady showed up he screamed at her, "wait! Please!" She didn't heed though and was gone. A screech filled the air. Arthur whirled and saw some creature whisk over his head, a claw grabbed at his arm.

"ANTOR, FATHER, PLEASE! MERLIN! FATHER! NOOO!" Arthur screamed as the beast lifted him into the air and slowly made its way up. Branches caught on his tunic but still they climbed. Wishing desperately for a dagger or sword, the boy flailed wildly.

"ARRRrrrthurr!" A blubbering wail came from beneath him, Arthur looked down and saw that Merlin had appeared, his eyes still glowing and his arms were outstretched. Arthur felt a pull on his leg very unlike the pull he had felt earlier toward the woods. It felt warm, like a soft hand was gripping his ankle and tethering him to the ground. The creature screeched and let Arthur go.

Arthur got a brief glimpse of it as he was falling: big, black, hairy, with leathery wings. Then he hit the ground and for second the world went black.

When the world came back, Merlin was beside him. He was soaked through but the rain seemed to have stopped. Merlin was crying still but gold shone bright and he felt a tug and then, with a blink, he and Merlin were at the edge of the forest again. The sky was clear and the sheep's bleating was loud.

The baby Prince's eyes had dimmed to blue and his body had stopped shaking. He was awfully pale, Arthur noticed, and then Merlin vomited on to Arthur's chest.

"You deliberately disobeyed me, you not only got yourself in danger but Prince Emrys as well. You've hurt yourself and our royal guest is bruised and ill. You have only yourself to blame Arthur. Disrespectful, absolutely disrespectful." Uther was fuming, pacing back and forth in front of his white-faced child who was now lying under the thick red quilts on his father's bed.

Uther had admittedly been more worried than angry at the first sight of his boy, curled in the shepherd's arms along with Merlin. The shepherd had found the boys muddy and wrestling near the forest's edge.

Wrestling had been an overstatement as Arthur could only manage a few weak punches before clutching his aching head and laying back down. Merlin had let him, not feeling well enough to hit back or to say anything.

After Gaius had proclaimed both boys well but tired, Uther's rage rose.

"What on earth possessed you to go to the woods?! Which servants let you go? I ought to flay Antor." Uther restrained himself from roaring at his son. Arthur looked a bit sick himself but also fidgety and unresponsive, glancing at the window now and then.

"Arthur." Uther commanded his boy's attention. Arthur looked but did not say anything. For the boy to be so quiet, Uther grew concerned. "Arthur," he said more gently and moved from the foot of the bed to sitting on the side of it with his hand covering his son's, "what's wrong?"

"-was a monster." Arthur mumbled almost so his father couldn't hear.

"What?"

"A monster. Big monster. It tried to get me but Merlin. Merlin grabbed me with magic and he pulled me and the monster let go. Father…Father I don't want the monster to come back. What if it comes back?" Arthur was shaking and felt more Merlin's age than his own but didn't care because Uther had bent over and hugged him.

"It's alright son. You probably just angered a bear. Don't worry Arthur." Uther rubbed his son's back and thought to himself he would punish the boy later.

"N-no. It's not a bear. It had wings!" Arthur's hands gripped his father's cloak.

"Whatever it is, it's nothing the knights of Camelot can't handle." Uther patted his son on the back then pulled away. "I'll have them hunt for it this very afternoon."

Uther stood and made to leave the room but Arthur said something that made him pause.

"Watch out for the woman. I think she's in the woods too."

"Woman?" Uther turned to him slowly. Arthur looked to the window and back.

"Yeah, she was tall and red and she had black hair I think. But she was there and then she disappeared. Make sure the knights don't hit her."

"Arthur, they're knights. They're better trained than that." Uther tried to sound normal. He left the room feeling as if he had numb limbs and his body was filling with white fear. He grit his teeth and let anger fuel him through the castle.

"ELRICH!" Uther shouted down the corridor as he strode quickly toward where he knew the other King and Lady Hunith would be. When he burst into Merlin's room and found both there, Hunith lying in bed with her little son, soothing him, and Elrich standing up from his chair beside them, he gestured harshly toward his friend and left the room.

"What Uther? Has the child not been frightened enough? Must you bang into his room and scare him more? What is so urgent?" Elrich had followed, closing the door behind him carefully.

"Her. It's that devil woman. It's- "

"She can't. She can't! She shouldn't be able to."

"But she has!" Uther sprayed a bit of saliva on to Elrich's face but he was far past caring. "Ready your guards, I'm afraid mine alone won't be capable." He wanted to hit something or burn something or even someone. He had to stop himself from thinking that.

"I'll join them in the search. Uther. Please. Remember what Isla said-"

"I bloody well remember what Isla said!" Uther fought hard to not swing his fist at his friend. "I remember, now let's go."

With that, the two of them set out to meet with their respective knights. The guards were placed foremost with Arthur and Merlin, then the castle, the rest took the woods hunting. Their orders though were quite opposite of Arthur's concerns.


	4. Chapter 3

It was the spring after when Uther decided his son could be allowed in the forest. He was, of course, not allowed without at least four knights if not the King himself but Uther thought that the best way to overcome a fear (and to chase one away) was to face it.

It had taken two months since the initial incident in the woods for Uther to call off the search for the red woman, two months of summer wasted. Arthur and Merlin were kept on castle grounds with a retinue of knights and servants supervising every moment of their play. Though they were hardly needed as the boys' play had become half-hearted and tentative compared to before.

Arthur's bravado had dimmed since the creature, whenever he was outside he had taken to glancing at the sky occasionally. Even inside he took to looking at the windows to check for the winged menace that had nearly taken him.

Merlin, who had been quiet before, was now silent. He kept quite close to Arthur much to Elrich and Uther's contentedness but had also taken to using magic for everything. Merlin would summon toys, cups, and one time King Elrich was dragged a couple feet backward by the boy. Elrich had been simultaneously impressed and annoyed.

By late July their mood had picked up as there was no sign of either woman or beast. Arthur had, at this point, asked his father hundreds of times who the woman was. Uther never answered. One day it occurred to Arthur to ask King Elrich and Lady Hunith. He was hesitant though, he didn't know how they would react.

Merlin and Arthur walked up to the two just a day into August. King Elrich had taken to watching the knights train from a window seat whilst occasionally reading a book or playing a chess game against Uther. Sometimes he would even go down and join their swordplay, feeling the call for battle still lingering in his blood.

Lady Hunith was sewing a rose design onto a patterned cloth beside him, she was sitting in a cushy red chair. She was seldom seen without some project for her hands, she wrote, she drew, she sewed, and she even whittled small carvings when she truly felt like it.

That day Elrich had the window open and was making inarticulate noises and gesturing slightly with his hands, making smaller versions of the swings he believed the knight currently fighting should be making. Hunith had her pattern but was shifting a bit restlessly from sitting down for so long. Uther was currently in the throne room dealing with his people's problems, Arthur knew they would be safe from him for now.

"Prince Arthur, Merlin," Hunith noticed the boys first, "how are you today? Need something to do?"

Arthur grimaced, Lady Hunith's idea of something to do was helping out with the servants' work and unfortunately Uther agreed and thought it was a good lesson for the boys to learn. Arthur quickly shook his head, Merlin also shook his head. Even Merlin hadn't enjoyed polishing armour.

"Lady Hunith… King Elrich…" Arthur started but still wasn't sure he should proceed, curiosity won out, "who is the red lady I saw? Is she dangerous?"

Neither looked surprised by the question.

"What has your father told you?" Hunith asked even though she clearly knew.

"He told me to ask you two."

"Har! Little shit lies as easily as his father." Elrich turned from his viewing and smirked at the boy. Hunith rolled her eyes at him.

"Prince Arthur, I don't think it is a particularly wise idea to go around your father's wishes, do you?" Hunith leant forward to look him calmly in the eyes. Arthur fidgeted.

"No." He admitted begrudgingly. Hunith smiled.

"Good then, now run along," Hunith sat back in her chair. The two boys wandered off reluctantly, missing Hunith and Elrich's exchange of significant looks.

When the visiting family finally left the kingdom of Camelot at the end of summer, Arthur was allowed to go play with his other friends again. During the visit, Uther had told his son that he was to focus on playing with and getting to know Merlin, Arthur had protested of course but ultimately had to go along with his father's command.

"Leon!" Arthur yelled gleefully and hugged his best friend as he entered Arthur's room. Leon hugged him back then they broke apart and smiled at each other. Leon was a curly haired young boy of Arthur's age, son of one of the knights that served Uther, Leon has known Arthur since they were toddlers.

"Hello Arthur," Leon pushed Arthur's shoulder a little and smirked, Arthur pushed Leon's shoulder back and half-scowled, Leon was still taller than him. "How was Prince What's-His-Name?"

"Boring! He didn't know how to sword fight or anything! He can do…" Arthur looked at the closed door behind Leon briefly, "he can do magic though." He said in a lower voice.

"Really?" Leon knew as well as anyone that while magic could be practised in Camelot, speaking about it in the King's presence was equal to stepping on his toes and spitting on his cloak even if the King refused to acknowledge his bias. Lords and Ladies had mysteriously stopped receiving invitations to events after talking the issue where he could hear, servants could even be sacked. There were no magic users working in the castle save Gaius (though he barely practised), Uther would not admit so to others but it was. Arthur still didn't know why. Leon did though.

"Yeah, he's really strong at it. I mean, he's a big baby about everything else but he's really good at magic." Arthur walked over to his wooden sword that he kept near his bed and picked it up.

"Did he use magic on the monster? Mama's handmaid said a monster attacked you both and nearly killed you." Leon already had his wooden sword strapped to his waist and was starting to untie it as he glanced excitedly to Arthur, hoping for the story.

"He did." Arthur said. "I mean I attacked it first but Merlin helped, yeah."

"Who's Merlin?"

"The other prince. Anyway," Arthur ran to the middle of his room and lifted his sword up in ready position for attack, Leon followed suit, "you be the monster. I'll be Sir Arthur, no, King Arthur! The knight about to best you!"

"Only if you can get by my sharp claws!"

"It had wings and talons not claws. It wasn't a bear!" Arthur took a swing at Leon and the other boy jumped backward to avoid it.

"Caw, caw!" Leon lunged at Arthur. Arthur ran to the side and swung again, missing.

"It's not a bird either Leon. It sounded like a bear but had wings like a-a- bat. Or something." Arthur let his sword hand drop. Leon looked at him confusedly as the other boy grabbed his hand and placed it on his arm.

"He grabbed me like this," Arthur said, "he grabbed me and pulled me up and it was really cold. Flap your arm." Arthur told Leon. Leon frowned but did so, flapping the arm that wasn't holding Arthur, "yeah, and he pulled me up." Leon began to tug on Arthur's arm and roared dramatically, "and then I slashed at him with my sword." Arthur lifted his wooden sword again and banged it on Leon's fingers.

"OW! Arthur!" Leon let go of him.

"And then Merlin used his magic to pull me away from the monster." Arthur grabbed his friend's foot and pulled him forward.

"Stop it Arthur!" Leon shook out of his grasp.

"Then I fell and then I was asleep and then I woke up and then I wasn't in the woods anymore," Arthur was breathing a little shortly, not looking at his friend, "I didn't know how that happened. I didn't remember. All I know is that Merlin's eyes were gold and shiny and then…" Leon looked a tad afraid of what Arthur was going to say next, "and then Merlin threw up on me." A shocked look crossed Leon's face and then a startled laugh followed by giggles.

"That's gross Arthur." Leon shoved Arthur's shoulder again, feeling less uncomfortable. Arthur blinked.

"Yeah… yeah, it really was," Arthur looked at Leon a bit blankly then smirked, "wanna go to the kitchens and get some pie? They're making apple."

"Yes!" The boys then took off toward the kitchen to bug the cooks. While they were munching on their slices later in the courtyard, watching the knights, Arthur's eyes drifted toward the archers. Their bow strings were snapping and their sharp arrows pierced the targets deeply. He never did mention the beast again to Leon but he did mention it to his father.

"I need to be a better knight so that I don't get taken by monsters." Arthur told his father as seriously as the nine year old could muster. Uther was sitting by his window in his room watching the snow fall lightly outside. The moment with Leon had been months past and Arthur had grown sick of just watching the knights. He had tried talking to them before turning to his father, Sir Antor in particular, but none of them felt comfortable advising him, fearing they would overstep their boundaries and bring the King's wrath upon them.

Uther turned toward his son with an eyebrow lifted and an intrigued expression.

"How would you propose to become a better knight?"

"I need a real sword." Arthur started.

"Hmph," Uther leaned down, "while it's true that a knight is only as good as his sword is, if he hasn't the skills to wield it-"

"And I want to learn to hunt." Arthur interrupted, having heard his father's views before.

"Archery, Arthur?" Uther smiled as the boy nodded. "Very well."

Arthur was given his first bow and arrow set the next day though he would not receive his first real sword yet. Uther oversaw his training and Uther rode into the woods beside the small boy on his pony when the spring finally came.

When summer rolled into Camelot, Arthur was dreaming of flying into Lesser Albion as he sat in a carriage that was bringing him to Merlin's home. He missed his father. Uther, unlike Elrich, did not have a clan of dragons to carry him back and forth on a whim and so chose to stay in Camelot to rule his kingdom. Sir Antor had also remained behind much to Arthur's chagrin, it was Sir Tristan who rode in the boy's cabin whilst idly writing in a journal. It was to Arthur's horrible surprise that not only did Sir Tristan write poetry but he also recited it, loudly, to anyone who would listen.

It wasn't that Arthur hated the poetry though, he would admit to Leon later that reading Sir Tristan's poetry was actually kind of good, it was more that Sir Tristan's mouth salivated with such frequency that Arthur felt much like he was laying under a rose bush while a gardener putted about with his watering can.

"A cold inviting hand is warmth for me, for lonely souls do seek for kind embrace despite the aching heart's desire to flee. Instead, though dark and twisted visage seems, his arms out wide enchant, the weak will chase-" Sir Tristan stumbled as a dent in the road caused the carriage to rock and the journal to fall from his hands. Arthur took the opportunity to scoot to the other side of the carriage in the hopes that Sir Tristan's spit's range was not far reaching. They had been travelling for just verging on seven days and Arthur was feeling soggy.

"My Prince!" Called the driver of the carriage, a portly old man who loved children and horses, "you can see the castle now! We're but a day away from getting there your majesty." His voice was muffled through the carriage walls but Arthur heard well enough and finally grew excited again. He barely remembered anything from the first time he came to Lesser Albion when it was Merlin's birth celebration.

"I want to see the castle." Arthur said happily, Sir Tristan knocked on the back of the carriage.

"The Prince would like to see, if you would stop a moment Higgsley." Sir Tristan smiled as the carriage rolled to a slow stop then opened the door for his Prince to step out of. Arthur jumped out and nearly fell to his knees, it had been awhile since their last break from riding.

Walking up to the front of the carriage where Higgsley offered a hand, Arthur was lifted up to stand on the driver's seat. In the distance was the palace.

It was a tall white serene building with many spires and towers and slanted blue roofs, it was a wide circle of buildings that arched into the sky and Arthur could even make out the small village houses that stood around it.

"There's a river that runs right through the village, my Princeling, it cuts right near the palace and is quite wide. You'll like the bridge for sure, very well made. Sometimes the villagers set up stalls along it to sell their wares to passers. Sometimes performers set up their shows there, you like clowns, my Prince?" Higgsley's big black mustache was upturned in a kindly smile but Arthur was not answering. Instead he stood staring at the palace, feeling quite small.

It wasn't as if Arthur didn't know that Lesser Albion was the greatest flourishing kingdom in all of Greater Albion, it wasn't as if he didn't know that this kingdom was the most powerful and that other kingdoms deferred to it in terms of hierarchy, but it was the first time that Arthur felt he understood what it meant. He sank to sitting next to Higgsley and kept his eyes trained on the impossibly large palace. Higgsley, misunderstanding Arthur's quietness, turned back to his horses and called for them to move.

"Higgsley?" Sir Tristan called from the door of the carriage.

"He's up here with me, Sir Tristan, admiring the view."

"Sir Liam, if you would." Sir Tristan called to a knight who was following the carriage. The knight promptly rode forward to beside the carriage.

The litter pushed on through the next day, Arthur was able to take a nap inside the carriage later on, but for the most part the group did not rest. They made it to the bridge by late afternoon and the sun had just disappeared when they finally rolled into the courtyard of the palace.

The grass that surrounded the palace on both sides after the bridge ended was a vibrant green that Arthur had never seen the likes of before. Even the sky somehow seemed bluer. And it was a much warmer evening in Lesser Albion than would ever be in Camelot. Arthur loosened the clasp of his purple cloak.

Standing before the stairs that led to the entrance were the Royal Family. Hunith was as soft and lovely as Arthur remembered her to be, standing in her long yellow dress, she never wore a crown, he noticed, nor a circlet, he gave it a small thought before noticing King Elrich and Merlin. King Elrich was wearing his normal regalia, the large sleeved shirt under the golden tunic and his sapphire crown. Merlin, Arthur noticed and nearly rolled his eyes at, was dressed identically to the King sans the crown.

He wasn't much bigger than last summer, Arthur thought, perhaps a bit thinner in the face and his ears were simply ridiculous with his new short haircut. Though Merlin was smiling this time, a relieved kind of smile, and Arthur, who was quite ready for someone who was not his knights and servants, smiled back.

"Welcome Prince Arthur!" King Elrich boomed as the Prince, who was in fact a whole two inches taller than last summer, walked up to take his bow. There was a pause after the bow toward the King and Lady Hunith, where Arthur looked at Merlin and was unsure of how to proceed.

"You needn't do the King's greeting this time," Lady Hunith gave a dry look toward King Elrich, "come inside. We were about to have a small snack before bedtime." She smiled kindly toward Arthur and Arthur felt a small pang in his chest. He wondered if his own mother had been so warm. As the group dwindled in, Merlin hung back to walk next to Arthur.

"It's good you're okay." Merlin said, surprising Arthur, "I'm happy the monster didn't take you when I was gone." Arthur felt a little offended.

"I can defend myself, I'm learning archery right now," Arthur huffed then sighed, "but. Thank you. I guess. I'm glad you're okay too." Merlin grinned then took Arthur's hand and tried to hurry them forward.

"Let's go, I want to show you my room now!" Merlin nearly fell up the steps in his excitement. Arthur snorted but felt a little less small when he stopped thinking of the palace as Lesser Albion's castle and started to think of it as Merlin's home.


End file.
